1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to multiple compartment storage devices, and more particularly, to a multiple-unit storage device that includes two separate containers coupled together at their bottom portions in a stacked arrangement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the packaging of certain products where freshness is a concern, it is desirable to have the products packaged under vacuum or seal to avoid exposure to the damaging effects of the atmosphere. By way of example, one such product is coffee. Typically, coffee is packaged in a single compartment can under vacuum. When the coffee can is opened and exposed to atmospheric conditions, all of the coffee in that coffee can may lose its aroma and flavor due to the effects of oxygen and moisture in the atmosphere. Consequently, there is a need for a container that gives consumers access to an amount of sealed products without compromising the freshness of all of the contents in the container.